BC: Magus's Search for Schala
by The Great Magus
Summary: Magus returns to his home world, 1200 BC. But something is wrong. *CHAPTER 6 COMPLETED!*
1. The Nu known as Spekkio

The Search for Schala  
  
By: Magus The Great  
  
Chapter I: The Nu Known as Spekkio  
  
As many of us still remember the story that our hero, Crono, had embarked on. As Frog (Glenn) had let Magus live and Magus decided to embark on the adventure, revealing that he had information on how to revive Crono.  
  
After the long battle with Lavos, the main threat of the whole universe, each person went back to their own time period, Ayla going to 12,000,000 BC, Frog 600 AD, Robo 1200AD, and Magus 1200 BC. But Magus, unlike the others, had one more thing to accomplish. He wanted to find his long lost sister, Schala, who he hadn't seen since the terrible accident that happened at the Ocean Palace. He was determined to find her, even if it means risking his own life.  
  
Magus is now strolling down an alley and all of a sudden, an enhanced human steals his money.  
  
"HA! GOT IT!" Yells the thief.  
  
"GIVE THAT BACK, BITCH!" Magus sputters.  
  
"COME AND GET ME YOU SHIT HEAD!" Replies the thief.  
  
"All right," Magus says happily.  
  
And within a flash, Magus was right in front of the thief.  
  
"Whhaaaaaa...how'd you do that?!" Questioned the thief.  
  
"Oh, just a little trick, and even if I did tell you, you'd be long gone." Magus says evilly.  
  
And with a flash, Magus takes out his scythe and slashes the thief into pieces.  
  
"Well, that takes care of that problem," Magus says coolly. Magus then starts to walk away, with a staring crowd, and one interesting Nu.  
  
"Hey there, stranger! Nu thinks that was some fancy footwork back there. What are you doing here? Wow, Nu censes some very powerful magic you have. Yes, according to the balance of magic, your shadow, am I correct?"  
  
"What's it to you?" Magus replies shallowly.  
  
"Nu also censes that someone is missing in Mr. Shadow's life. Nu wonders who this person is? Is it an Earth Dweller or a Magic-Man?"  
  
"Why would you even bother? If you want to know, the person I'm looking for is my long lost sister, Schala," Magus says with a pain in his throat.  
  
"GASP! Nu knows of Schala!" Nu replies with excitement  
  
"WHAT?!" Magus Exclaims  
  
"Nu remembers helping her majesty! Nu will help. If you don't know, I'm Spekkio, the master of war! The town has gotten restless and Nu fears that there will be a war against the Magic-Men and the Earth Dwellers!" The Nu almost yelling.  
  
"Well, I am looking for Schala, and that's all I care about! Whaaaaa... Now what's happening to Mr. Thief over there?" Magus asks awkwardly.  
  
Just what was the thief doing? Is he really a human, or some other creature? 


	2. Lavos's Trick????

The Search for Schala  
  
By: The Great Magus  
  
Chapter II: Lavos's Trick?  
  
Magus and Spekkio then stare at the strange thief.  
  
"Fools," yells the beast "I am no thief, but the one and only Yardovich!"  
  
"Not this shit head again," Magus, says "Spekkio, do you want to help? I don't feel like getting blood on my good cape."  
  
"Spekkio will help. Spekkio wonders what your name is."  
  
"I am Magus," Magus said sorrowfully.  
  
"And what business do you have with Miss Schala?" Spekkio asked.  
  
"Let's just say that we know each other," Magus replied.  
  
"Hey, punk! Give me all you got! What's the matter, Nu caught your tongue?"  
  
"Someone please shut that bitch up!" A bystander.  
  
"Well, here we go!" Magus said.  
  
"Spekkio will help too!" Spekkio exclaims.  
  
Yardovich then charges at Magus, who has his scythe out. Spekkio and Magus are glowing a sort of blackish color. They were about to do a double team magic attack.  
  
"HELL RAISER!" both Magus and Spekkio exclaim.  
  
And at that moment, Magus had turned into a devil. Using the enormous magic that Spekkio had, he was able to transform and stay transformed for five minutes.  
  
Magus's clothes were a blood red and a cape of blue. He had bat wings that had came out of his back. He had a evil feeling that most of the Enlightened ones knew that he was no ordinary person.  
  
"Well, why don't we shup the shit head up!" Magus said in a deep voice.  
  
And then Magus sprinted forward, Yardovich trembling in terror. He then lifted his scythe and slashed the beast in half. Blood had now spewed everywhere and you can hear groans in the audience.  
  
"DARK MATTER!" Yelled Magus  
  
He then did his trademark attack, Dark Matter. He then did a hand motion and then pointed at the gruesome Yardovich. Then, with a flash, the background changed to the starry sky, and a flash came from Magus's finger and struck Yardovich.  
  
"HHHOOOOOLLLLLYYYYYY SHHHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTTT!" Screamed Yardovich.  
  
"MMMMMMMMAAAAAAASSSSSSSTTTTTTTTEEEEERRRRRRRRRR LLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, IIIIIIIIIIIIII'VVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDD YYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!"  
  
And in an instant, the beast was gone. Magus then untransformed, and collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Magus! The evil one mentions Lavos' name! Spekkio heard it!" Spekkio exclaimed.  
  
Magus had heard it too, but had passed out. Does this mean that Lavos is still alive? Does Lavos have something to do with Yardovich? And WHERE IS SCHALA? 


	3. Magus's Past

The Search for Schala  
  
Chapter III: Magus's Past  
  
The battle with Yardovich had been an easy victory for Magus and Spekkio, but left Magus drained of his energy. But the monster mentioned Lavos, the terror that he faced when he fought against it with Crono and Frog. After the fight, a young boy, who had blue hair and was wearing a purple robe, took Magus and Spekkio to his house.  
  
"Uuuuuhhhhh, where am I? And who are you?" Magus questioned the boy.  
  
"My name is Janus, and please don't tell anyone! These people think that my mom, my sister, and me had destroyed the city of Zeal! My mon was evil, and I could feel it. My father perished at her terrible evil, even though she doesn't admit it!" Janus yelled.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Magus is awake now!" Spekkio announced, "Spekkio wonders how Mr. Magus feels?" questioned the Nu.  
  
"Just Magus. Anyway, I feel pretty shitty about right now. Ugh, hey, Spekkio. Did you hear Yardovich say Lavos's name?" Magus asked the Nu.  
  
"GASP! YES! SPEKKIO HEARD IT TOO!" Spekkio yelled.  
  
"Do you think he had something to do with Yardovich?" Magus asked.  
  
"I have been feeling some dark energy recently, but I don't think that anyone else feels it," pronounced Janus.  
  
"Well that does it, I have to kill Lavos again. Just great, I feel shitty, my sister's lost AND.."  
  
"SISTER!? You never mentioned you were looking for your sister!? Who is she? I can help?" Asked the boy.  
  
"Well, her name is Schala. She's alive, but I don't know where she is. If she'd just die, I could go to Gaspar and get a Chrono Trigger and revive her," Magus said.  
  
"SCHALA!? SHE'S MY SISTER! I NEVER HAD A BROTHER!" Janus yelled.  
  
"Long story, kid. You see, I'm you, just, well, older. You know about the 'Gates,' right? What's going on outside?" Magus asked.  
  
And there was a big commotion outside. There outside was a crowd of people as something was running. It was.. OOZIE!?  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Magus asked.  
  
"Come back here you dirty villain!" Said a stranger. But it was no stranger to Magus. It was Frog, or Glenn now. Before Magus left, he had turned Frog back into his former form. He had the Masamune, the sword even which Cyrus couldn't get.  
  
"Spekkio, let's go!" Magus yelled at the Nu.  
  
"Spekkio's ready!" The Nu replied.  
  
And off they went.  
  
"Hey, Glenn! Let's beat the shit out of this freak!" Magus yelled!  
  
"Magus! What are you doing here!?" Yelled Oozie.  
  
"Looking for something in the past that I need to get back! Glenn, let's team up!" Magus roared.  
  
"Magus! Have you found Schala yet?" Questioned the warrior.  
  
"I'll explain later!" Magus replied.  
  
Magus then leaped up, with his scythe in the air, and came down, and slashed some of Oozie's shirt. Glenn then went behind the green glob and put the Masamune up to his throat.  
  
"Now, Oozie, tell me if Lavos is alive or not?" Asked Magus.  
  
"Ahhh, careful with the sword. I will never tell you!" Yelled Oozie.  
  
"Well then, I guess I will get rid of you!" Magus said.  
  
"YAAAAAAAHHH! Okay, I'll talk. Lavos was resurrected by someone, and don't ask me who. NOW LET ME GO!"  
  
"Well then. Glenn, kill him!" Magus yelled.  
  
"Okay then!" Replied Glenn.  
  
And with the slash of his sword, he slashed the green blob's head off. Now things aren't looking up for Magus. Oozie did say that Lavos has been resurrected. Is this true? Where is Lavos? Who resurrected him? And FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, WHERE THE HELL IS SCHALA? 


	4. The New Frontier

The Search for Schala  
  
Chapter 4: The New Frontier  
  
By: The Great Magus  
  
After the battle of Oozie, Magus and Glenn went back to Janus's house, sitting at a table, to figure things out.  
  
"So, Magus, what art thou doing here?" Glenn asked.  
  
"I once lost a loved one here. I'm going to find her," Magus replied.  
  
"You hath a lost one!? Now THAT'S funny! Hahahahahaha….."  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO A FROG AGAIN!" Magus yelled.  
  
"Okay okay. Calm down. But, my gosh! Thou aren't talking about the lovely maiden, Schala?" Glenn asked astonished.  
  
"I knew you would catch on quickly." Magus happily said.  
  
"Ummmmm, exuse me, but can I help in any way? I still don't know who any of you are!" Janus asked.  
  
"Spekkio has told you a million times, young one! They are Magus and Glenn, the ones who helped defeat the terror of the universe, Lavos!" Spekkio yelled.  
  
"How is that true? Lavos is below us right now. Haven't you felt his power yet?" Janus added.  
  
"What!" Magus and Glenn yelled in astonishment.  
  
"So that explains why the portal opened and thou was sent to this world." Glenn said.  
  
"So maybe if we destroy Lavos in Ayla's time, then Lavos won't exit in time anymore! And maybe Lavos might have something to do with Schala. Oh, what was I thinking, I need to see Gaspar! He'll know what to do!" Magus exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, where art thou Lucca when we needed her. Thou has the Gate Key that we need," Frog said sadly.  
  
"Spekkio knows that we don't need a key. Spekkio can travel through times using the gates and Spekkio can go and see Gaspar in the End of Time!" Spekkio exclaimed.  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Magus yelled.  
  
"Wait! Let me go too! Hey, c'mon, I wanna go to!" Janus yelled.  
  
"No, it's too dangerous for you. You stay here!" Magus demanded.  
  
"But I wanna see Schala too!" Janus proclaimed.  
  
"Foolish child! You can be killed if you go!" Magus roared.  
  
"Okay, but come back here as soon as possible!" Janus asked.  
  
"Sure kid," Magus promised.  
  
Just when it was almost nighttime, Magus, Glenn, and Spekkio had gotten a good night's rest. Then came the next day.  
  
"Spekkio will show you the way!" Spekkio said.  
  
And all of the sudden, a gate appeared.  
  
Or heroes have now leared that Lavos is not gone. They are going to try to get rid of him for good. But can they do it by themselves? 


	5. Takeoff into the End of Time

The Search for Schala  
  
Chapter 5: Takeoff into the End of Time  
  
Last time when we left our warriors, we saw them just about to travel into time to the End of Time. But will they find what they find what they are looking for, or will they find something what they weren't expecting? Enough of this introduction, on with the story.  
  
Magus and Glenn are now standing in front of the gate, looking baffled.  
  
"Th.. This creature can do this?" Magus shakily said, "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!"  
  
"'Tis is the time we thwart thou dreadful beast. But thou wonders if we can do it by 'tis selves?" Frog questioned.  
  
"GLENN, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? WE CAN BEAT THAT OVERSIZED PIECE OF SHIT!" Magus yelled.  
  
"Spekkio has to agree with Mr. Glenn. Spekkio can feel the evil power of Lavos, it seems to be stronger than before!" Spekkio commented.  
  
"Enough! Let's go see Gaspar!" Magus demanded.  
  
"Fine," Spekkio said.  
  
Spekkio then stood in front of the gate, hands out and chanting mysteriously.  
  
"Hyngahuby, sagongehtufng. Goingoitnpic, EMITFODNE!"  
  
Just then, the portal then sucked in Magus, Glenn, ad Spekkio. And in no time, they were in the End of Time.  
  
"Wow, that was weird," Glenn, said naushisouly.  
  
"Ugggggggghhhhh, I think I'm gonna be sick," Magus belched.  
  
"The End of Time had not changed a bit, except for one thing, there was only two portals open.  
  
"Oh great. Just great. Hey Gaspar, where are you!?" Magus yelled.  
  
And there he was, Gaspar, still looking as he did when our heroes embarked last time.  
  
"Ugggghhh, you woke me up! Oh my god! Magus, what a surprise! And Glenn, my god, you look so different now! And there's that Nu I've been looking for! Anyway, what are you guys up to?" The old fellow asked.  
  
"Well," Magus began, telling the story of the thief, and then meeting the Nu, then the battle they were in, resting at Janus's house, meeting Glenn and Oozie, and learning that Lavos wasn't dead.  
  
"So you see, we need to go to Ayla's time to kill this son of a bitch," Magus finished up.  
  
"Ah, well, the only portal that is open is the one to 1003 A.D. because I love those festivals that they have there!" Gaspar replied.  
  
"Hey, that's a good idea! Why don't we go to Crono's house and get Epooch? Then we can fly there!" Magus said with excitement.  
  
"'Tis a fine idea lad. Maybe with the assistance of our friends, thou can defeat Lavos!" Glenn yelled.  
  
"Alright! Let's go on yet another adventure!" Magus said "Spekkio, coming?"  
  
"Spekkio is coming!" Spekkio replied with delight.  
  
"Now remember, there are evil beasts out there, so I'd think that you might have some trouble," Gaspar warned.  
  
"Gotcha old man! Let's go!" Magus yelled.  
  
Magus, Glenn, and Spekkio now stepped into the portal; quickly being lifted off into 1003 A.D., will they find any danger, or traps? Is Lavos waiting for them? 


	6. Log 1: Takeoff into the Future, 1003 A.D...

The Search for Schala  
  
By: The Great Magus  
  
Chapter 6 Log 1: Takeoff into the future, 1003 A.D.  
  
Last time we left our heros, they went into the future, to 1003 AD to try to get the Epooch. They have now left the time portal, and now they are going to see Crono.  
  
A strange portal opens, and out comes Magus, Glenn, and Spekkio.  
  
"Ugggghhhhh, I'll never get used to these. The Epooch is more smoother," Magus complained.  
  
"Thou speaks the truth," replied Glenn, "But how thou this time hath changed. Thou future looks like thou time of Lavos." Glenn noticed.  
  
Glenn was right. The time our heroes had last seen this period, it was a country flourished with people, animals, and happiness. Now, houses were burned to the ground, dead people on the ground, and a lot of bloodstained clothing.  
  
"Oh my god, Magus, is that YOU!?" someone said.  
  
"Spekkio senses a fire magic here. Yes, very strong," Spekkio pointed out.  
  
"Who goes there?" Glenn demanded, taking out the Masamune.  
  
"Hey guys, it's me, Lucca and Robo," said the voice again.  
  
And sure enough, it was Lucca and Robo. Lucca had grown a lot, and Robo looked very rusty. He lay there, unable to move. The clothing that Lucca wore consisted of her old torn garments and her broken goggles.  
  
"My lass, 'tis what evil came upon thou time?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Ohhhhh, it's just so nice to see you, but I am very weak. I figured that you guys would of come, I just didn't know when. Well, we had self- destructed the Epooch last month, since it was no longer needed. Well, two days after, Robo came and said that there was a n evil being there and was taking over their time period. He fought as hard as he could, but lost and somehow was transported to this time. Luckily, I had found him. We both told Crono and Marle, who are now married. Then, an evil came to the castle. Crono, Marle, Robo and I had fought a hard battle, but we lost. Then, the beast had taken over Crono and Marke's mind and they…. They… oh, it's so horrible; I don't like the thought of it. Oh, they killed the king! Now, this thing is using Crono and Marle to rule the kingdom and kill everyone! So I fi…fig..fig..ure…red…th..tha..tha…," and just then, Lucca had passed out.  
  
"Well, Spekkio, give her some energy, and help Robo over there," Magus commanded.  
  
"Right!" Spekkio replied.  
  
Spekkio then used heal to revive Lucca and the same to help Robo.  
  
"So, this is what Gaspar was warning us about. This is going to be tough, but we need to help Crono and Marle! I bet you my life that this thing came from Lavos," Magus stated.  
  
Lucca and Robo then got up.  
  
"Ah, I can move now. Magus and Glenn, nice to see you again. Well, I am always ready to help," Robo said.  
  
"Ahhhhh! Oh, it's a Nu. Well, I think that we should goto the castle and stop that thing," Lucca suggested.  
  
"'Tis thinks that we all agree on that!" Glenn replied.  
  
"What are we waiting for, let's go!" Magus yelled.  
  
Our heroes now learn that something has corrupted the future, but what? Will our heroes be able to defeat it? Lucca and Robo now join the adventure, but are they prepared for this? 


End file.
